Quick to Combat
by VeryClassy
Summary: Bella isn't human, but edward thinks she is. How will what she is change what happens? R
1. Chapter 1

New story! I have a lot more ideas than usual this summer! I wrote his chapter while I was listening to Mama by Godsmack(amazing!) the half thing is different, I know.

Chapter 1_Oh, mama what have I gone and done?_

_With all these years I have been gone._

_My life changed me way too fast_

_I don't know if I can last_

_Help me find my way, and mama save me_

_Help me find today_

_Mama please come and save me, ooooh_

I smiled as I listened to the song that reminded me so much of my

terrible life.

I couldn't stop thinking about how much I would miss phoenix, and

all it held. My mom, my stepdad, the warmth, the sun, everything. The only thing I wasn't going to miss was what was coming with me: my twin sister, Chelsea.

But I was going, as my mother and father put it, 'to live with my own kind.'

You see, I'm not human. Or at least, not fully human. I'm a mix of human and vampire. So is Chelsea. When we were born, we were beautiful, but cold to the touch. Over the next seven years, We grew quickly, and became warmer, the temperature of a human. We stopped growing, at the physical age of 17. We were actually seven. Now we're actually 17.

We have the appearance and smell of a human, but we can do everything a full vampire can. We smell human, and we smell exactly the same as each other, we have a heartbeat, we need human food, though Chelsea thinks it's disgusting, pretty much the only human foods she likes are rare meat and pop tarts. Though she does like energy drinks. I don't really get why. I mean, full throttle is pretty good, but she absolutely LOVES energy drinks. Anyway. We don't need air, but it's nice to be able to smell everything. We have a vampire's senses, strength, speed, agility, dietary needs, etc. We get thirsty a lot faster than a full vampire would, and we can run a lot faster, but our strength and senses are about the same. We're practically impenetrable and unbreakable, also.

Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a freak of nature.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter I wrote listening to Metallica(the band). Oh. And Bella isn't as shy. Or as clumsy. She's a lot different, actually.

Chapter 2

Bpov

"Girls, you know you don't have to leave! I'll stay home with the two of you!" Renee, our mom, said as we loaded up the car.

"Yeah, but we would like to live with someone who can keep up with us when we run… if we go slower." Chelsea joked.

"And can understand why we need passports this young." I laughed.

"Come on, girls! We've got a plane to catch!" Phil shouted from the car. We Picked up our suitcases easily, stopping the human strength pretense once Phil got in the car. He knew about what we are, but he didn't really like to see displays of it. We loaded them I the trunk, onky keeping out out our carry-on bags, which held an iPod and a cell phone each, and whatever else we needed to keep us busy for an hour an a half. We liked about the same music, but other than the music we both had, metal, hard rock, etc, we also both had classical, and I had Vanessa Carlton and other such artists, and Cirque Du Soleil shows, by section, and she had video clips and some movies. And Bon Jovi.

As our parents requested, if we were listening to the same music and there were people around who might talk to us, we each had one earbud in, but they were both from her iPod.

"You excited, girls?" Phil asked.

We looked up, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" We said in perfect unison, as we often did.

We soon arrived at the airport, and got through security, and took our $50 each and went to a little shop to grab me an Arizona Green Tea, ginseng& honey, and her a Blade energy.

"I don't understand why you like those so much." I said.

"Because, I do." she retorted.

"well, that makes perfect sense, thank for clearing that up!" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she responded as we paid for our stuff. We went to wait in the terminal, and she watched a bit of our latest performance. We had a band, just the two of us, and we got enough money from that to support an average American family. We were fairly famous. Not crazy famous, like Metallica or other bads like that, but we were pretty well known. I tapped her shoulder. She took one earbud out. "You going to look up places we might play, or do you want me to?" I asked.

"I'll do it," she said, "I usually find better places, anyway." she laughed, and put her earbud back in.

Finally, it was time to board the plane. The flight itself was rather boring, and we got to Forks soon enough. Charlie met us at baggage claim. We didn't see him at first, but we could sure smell him.

He caught us both up in a huge hug. "Dad, can this wait till we're unpacked and permanently here?" Chelsea laughed.

"Nope!" He said. We both grabbed the hand restraining usa, dn flipped under his arm, twisting his wrist semi-painfully.

He laughed, "I forgot you two were training!" he said as he tried to get free, but we each had his hands held tight. He reached out to hook the back of my knee, but I lifted my leg up as I saw his foot reach out, and laughed. We let go as we saw Chelsea's luggage. It was lime green. We got her bags, and then my bright purple suitcases came around. Once we had them on carts, we went out a door that went straight to the parking lot and loaded it into Charlie's apparently new truck, and we drove to his- our- house.

We unloaded the truck and got them suitcases upstairs easily, heading into our rooms. She chose the green room, and I chose the blue room. We unpacked quickly, and ran into the bathroom at exactly the same time, bumping into each other. I reach out to poke her in a very ticklish spot, then ran into the bathroom, while she went still and squealed. I unpacked my toiletries quickly, and ran downstairs to the kitchen before she could come over and tickle me. Dad was cooking what smelled vaguely like eggs and bacon. "what's that, dad?" I asked. "eggs and bacon." He said, putting it on plates. I took them to the table- which still had a tag- and waited for Chelsea to come downstairs. Chelsea soon came down, holding both of our laptops, and plugging them in by the couch.

"We have a computer!" Charlie protested as Chelsea plugged the router and other necessary accessories into the wall by the tv.

"But you have terrible Internet connection!" I said, as Chelsea sat down.

"This stuff smells weird…" she said, looking at her food. I took a bite of the bacon.

"I am cooking!" I declared, Charlie truly could not cook.

"So when did you get the truck?" Chel asked.

"Last year." Charlie answered as he sat down.

"We need to get to Seattle, to get to a dealership." I said.

"You guys don't have to pay for your own cars!" Charlie exclaimed.

"But we have enough money to!" Chel said, using her extra gift to persuade him. Chelsea can affect peoples' decisions, while I can protect people from mental attacks. We can both get an idea of what someone is thinking, if we try hard enough. Charlie doesn't have a gift.

"Well, I guess I'll have to drive you guys up…" Charlie said, "We should go today."

"well, I'm ready to go!" Chel and I said at the same time.

"then lets go!" Charlie said.

We loaded ourselves into the truck and drove up to Seattle, to a license branch, and then to a dealership. We got an '01 bright green Honda Accord V6 for school and an black M3 for other stuff.

We Drove our cars back down, me in the Honda, and Chel in the M3, and put our license plates on. Then we went to bed until it was dark, then we, and Charlie, went to go hunting. We needed to be in perfect control for school tomorrow. We both caught quite a bit of… food… and got in a little fight. She threw me into a tree, and it fell down while we laughed. We went back and went back to sleep, excited for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot both of the first two chapters! Same policy as with hoofbeats! (disclaimer)

Chapter 3

Bpov(it'll be switching this chapter)

Then next morning, Chel and I got up bright and early, so we would be awake and in control when we went to school. We ate a quick breakfast, just a granola bar washed down with Mountain Dew **(A/N BEST EVER!) **And with that, we set off to school in the Honda, our bags were both black and awesome. We headed to the central office, and saw the lady at the counter.

"We're Bella and Chelsea Swan!" I said brightly, and her eyes lit with understanding. Of course we had to be the only new kids in this small of a town, in the middle of the semester. At least we wouldn't be behind… We'd been moving around the country, with some nomads Charlie had known. They'd been like siblings to us, they'd often been at our gigs. They were pretty much honorary members of our band. As we went to our first class, which was English, we gave our slips to the teacher to sign(don't remember his name…) and he had us sit wherever we wanted. We heard the rustle of fabric and saw EVERYONE turn to look at us. The class passed quickly. On the way to our next class, a boy with black hair caught up with us.

"Hey, I'm Eric." he said.

"Hello." we said at the same time. "I'm Bella,"

"and I'm Chelsea!" We said, sounding like we were one person with two names, our introduction sounded like one sentence, no hesitation. We did this every time we met someone new. It usually unnerved them. It did Eric.

He looked kind of freaked out and offered to take us to our next class, which we also had together. The only classes we didn't have together were the two periods after lunch. I had Biology then Gym, and she had Gym, then Biology. The rest of our morning passed rather quickly, and we went off to lunch, ushered to a table by a boy named Mike Newton, and a girl named Jessica Stanley.

As we walked in, we smelled the LAST thing we would want to smell on our first day at a new school: other vampires. We froze for a fraction of a second, but kept walking, no human would have noticed. They might have though. We glanced around, their gazes said they did notice, and I automatically shielded Chelsea. Just in case. We carefully acted like there was nothing strange going on. Mike was staring at Chelsea.

Chelsea glanced over and pointedly looked away. She looked to the right, and ended up looking over at the 5 vampires.

"who are they?" She asked.

Jessica and I glanced over. I hid a grimace. One of them- the one with reddish-brown hair- looked over. He stared for a bit, then turned back to his siblings, and I heard, "Stanley's telling the new kids all anyone knows about us." I hoped my eyes didn't look too hostile. But a blonde haired boy frowned, and they all turned toward him. "the new kids are feeling a bit wary… and hostile?" He said the last part as a question. They talked for a bit, considering whether we knew. Of course we knew. But they would have no way to tell if we knew.

"The Cullens." Jessica said, sighing. "The big one is Emmett, he with Rosalie, the blonde. The little black-haired one, Alice, is with Jasper, the blonde guy, he's Rosalie's brother. The bronze haired one," I could see her getting kind of excited, like she liked him, "Is Edward. He's the only single one. But he doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." Jessica said. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

We sat down, and mike and Jessica were chattering at us. We were laughing at appropriate moments, but we were also talking under our breath to each other.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"well, I say we see if we have any classes with them, and talk to them there." Chelsea said.

"yeah, but how would we talk to them?

"How are we talking now?"

"Oh, duh…"

"You are so slow sometimes."

"Hey, I'm a little quicker than you!"

"Yeah, in math, but that's academic."

I tried not to pout, it would be childish.

Lunch also passed quickly and I forced a smiled as I walked into Biology. I smelled the bronze haired one, Edward, and as I passed a fan in the classroom, he stiffened, and suddenly looked very predatorial. I shook a tiny bit with suppressed laughter. I gave the slip to Mr. Banner, and was ushered to the seat next to him. He looked murderous, and I was struggling not to laugh.

The class period passed quickly and he stood up a fraction of a second before the bell rang. I stood up slower, happy that I'd gotten to talk to him. I met up with Chelsea in the hallway.

"you smell like a full, which one?" she asked as we made our way to our lockers.

"Eddie." I said, finding a nickname for him. "He's thirsty."

We laughed, as we parted ways, "Bye!"

I enjoyed gym, any class I could run, maybe not full speed, but at least go semi-fast, was a fun class. I was recommended for the track team, but I declined, saying I would be too busy with family stuff.

Mya and I met at the office, hearing Edward asking for another science period, anything but sixth hour Biology. We were giggling quietly about it a we walked in. He turned at the sound and said, "Never mind, I'll just have to endure it." We struggled to keep from laughing harder, and handed her our slips.

"How was your first day, dears?"

"It was fine, Ms. Cope!" we said in perfect unison, unnerving her once again.

We loaded into the Honda, and saw a silver Volvo, that we suspected was him, tearing out of the parking lot. We burst out laughing.

"this is more fun than I thought it would be!" I laughed as we drove out of the parking lot, "Other vampires being here is funny, instead of threatening."

"Especially since they have no way of figuring out what we are, unless we tell them, or they see us hunting, etc." Chelsea laughed as well. We got in the door, finished our homework, and munched on some pancakes, and washed it down with the best drink in existence, second to blood, Mountain Dew. We crashed as soon as we could, and the next day at school, he wasn't there. The rest of them were, but he wasn't. He wasn't there for the rest of the week either.

We laughed the weekend away, while they remained confused, and on Monday, at lunch, he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU! To all my wonderful readers and reviewers! If I keep these ideas in my head(otherwise known as, if you guys keep reviewing), this story should be about 30 chapters long(I think). (disclaimer) as always, R&R!**

**Chapter 4**

**Epov**

I watched as the two girls walked into the cafeteria, wondering why it was that sometimes I could hear the black haired one(A/N Chelsea), and sometimes I couldn't… It was very confusing. A couple seconds before they walked in, I had heard from the one I could sometimes hear, _I wonder if he's here, OH, SH- _and then it was cut off. It was as if… but no, that wasn't possible. A human having a gift, let alone having control over their gift? I wasn't feasible! And even if it was, they didn't look, smell, or act like vampires. In fact, they seemed like just another couple human teenagers. But how could that explain the sudden hostility they had felt when they walked in their first day, or the slight hesitation? Or the black-haired girl's thoughts just before she came in. Or the fact that The brown-haired girl, the one talked about most, um… Bella… had been laughing that first day, when most would have been scared out of their minds.

I must have had quite a face on, because when they both glanced my way, then back away, they looked concentrated, and giggled suddenly, looking at each other. And Alice put a hand on my arm, _What's wrong._ she thought. I looked semi pointedly at the twins, and she grimaced slightly. I looked back at Jasper. He seemed to be okay, but struggling just a bit. It seemed to have started when the twins walked in. I completely understood.

**Bpov**

A couple seconds before we walked in, I smelled him. I quickly shielded Chel just in case. He looked confused, and we both concentrated, hard, to try and hear what he was thinking, it was easier than usual, and then Alice looked worried. Then I caught sight of jasper's face, and started giggling. Chel did too, understanding and seeing/hearing exactly why.

The rest of lunch passed quickly. I ate a couple pieces of cucumber, and an apple, and CHEESE! (A/N I like cheese!) and mountain dew of course. Chel forced down some cheese, and washed it out of her mouth with the sacred Mountain Dew(A/N my friend, Chelsea, and I agree that mountain dew is sacred). Then we parted ways so I could go to Biology, and she could go to gym. I walked into biology, but he wasn't there yet. So I took out my notebook and began to doodle. He walked in and I made no notice of him. Until he spoke.

"Hello." He said. I looked up, with a blank look on my face. He seemed unnerved by something. Maybe it was the way my mouth was set. Kind of eager, maybe, but still hopefully blank. Who knows. "I'm Edward Cullen." He stated.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Bella." I said boredly, looking back down at my paper.

"I figured, since we'd be lab partners, we'd get to know each other." he said, obviously trying hard not to attack me. I could see it in the way his arms tensed.

"Ok. I'm Bella Swan, I'm 17, I'm a junior, and I'm sitting next to a guy named Edward." I said, struggling not to laugh. I think I put on a better show than him. I concentrated, trying to get into his mind. He seemed surprised at something. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't act attracted to him, or scared of him.

"I meant-" He started.

I looked up and cut him off, "I know what you meant. Why'd you leave. And actually tell the truth." I demanded.

He looked startled. I guess he would be.

"Well, I left on personal matters." He said cautiously. I pretended to accept his story. "Why did you move to Forks?" He asked.

"To live with my dad." I said.

The bell rang then, and he left quickly, I left a little slower, putting a little more humanness on. Gym passed quickly, and Chel and I went home right away. We actually beat him out of the parking lot, in our lime green car that stood out so much. We got stuck behind some other cars, and we talked loude than we normally would, so Edward would hear.

"I think this car needs some black.." chel said.

"We have a full black car! Why do we need anymore?" I asked

"Yeah, but that's not this car. That's the M3. We need some black here!"

"Well, I guess we will have some extra money soon."

Chel snorted, "extra? That's an understatement! Oh, Yeah. We've got a gig at this place in Seattle next weekend. Um.. The… uh, the Showbox Music Club… I think… yeah."

"Really? Awesome! What time?"

"7:00 pm. Is the time we play." chel said.

"Yay! First gig here!" I said, as we drove out of the parking lot, and laughed all the way home.

**Epov**

Bella and her sister got stuck behind Newton on their way out, and started talking.

"I think this car needs some black.." The black hared girl said said.

"We have a full black car! Why do we need anymore?" Bella asked asked

"Yeah, but that's not this car. That's the M3. We need some black here!"

"Well, I guess we will have some extra money soon." from what?

Her sister snorted, "extra? That's an understatement! Oh, Yeah. We've got a gig at this place in Seattle next weekend. Um.. The… uh, the Showbox Music Club… I think… yeah." A gig? Did they have a band?

"Really? Awesome! What time?"

"7:00 is the time we play." Her sister said.

"Yay! First gig here!" Bella said as they drove out of the parking lot.

These girls are confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is extra special! You know why? THINGS ACTUALLY HAPPEN! And it's extra funny!

Chapter 5

Epov

**I followed the girls to Seattle, which they drove to in a black M3. They went straight to a car accessories shop, and came out with a long flat package. **

**Bella hugged her sister, and her sister drove off, back to Forks, while Bella walked towards a bookstore, stopping at the window, then grimacing and walking past. I got out and followed her silently, staying far enough behind that she wouldn't see me. She looked both ways, and headed off down an alley. I followed her there, and lost track of her. **

**Then I saw her face in a couple guys' minds, along with rather sick things they wanted to do to her. I snarled under my breath and went quickly back to my car, speeding down the alley to where she was. She looked mad, and she looked like she was about to try and do something, but I knew it probably wouldn't do much. I screeched to a stop behind her, she looked scared for a second, then kind of mad again.**

"**Get in the car- now." I snarled. She wrenched open the door and got in, and I drove off. **

"**Distract me." I ordered, my hands clenched on the steering wheel with rage.**

"**Why?" she asked calmly.**

"**So I don't go rip those guy's heads off." I said curtly. She laughed. I glanced over, "Put your seatbelt on." She laughed again.**

"**You know, you really are oblivious." she said, her voice was filled with amusement.**

**My anger flared again, and I snarled at her. Whoops, didn't mean to do that. She laughed again.**

"**why are you laughing?" I demanded.**

"**You're oblivious!" she said again.**

"**stop-"**

"**stop what? Stop trying to tell you what I know?"**

"**about what?" I demanded. she laughed again. "stop laughing! What do you know something about?"**

"**well, I know a lot of things about a lot of things, but mainly, I was going to say *singsong voice* I know something you don't know!" she giggled.**

"**and what is it you're trying to tell me that I don't know?" I asked getting impatient.**

"**why don't you come and have dinner, and I'll tell you! It's a long story. And I have a couple questions. Though I suppose you're not hungry,, at least not for any kind of food you could find at a restaurant." she said.**

**I turned sharply and headed back into town, to a restaurant. I realized she should be in shock. I glanced at her, awaiting the familiar sings of shock. But none came. Instead she looked like she was enjoying an inside joke. She took a breath, and I instinctively did, my throat burning. I looked straight ahead and clenched my teeth, desperate to get back in control. She smiled, then burst out laughing. I glanced quickly at her, confused. She looked carefully away from me, trying to stop laughing. **

**Then we arrived at a fancy-looking Italian restaurant. Sometimes I really wished I could eat. We walked in and she giggled quietly. **

"**Table for two, please." I said politely to the hostess.**

**Her eyes widened, **_**Oh my! **_**"Oh, um.. Yes. Welcome to La Bella Italia. Right this way!" she said with what was obviously supposed to be a seductive smile. **_**Maybe she's his cousin. She couldn't be his sister, they don't look anything alike. But family, definitely. **_**He**_** can't be with **_**Her. She thought as she led us to a table in a crowded section. **

"**could we get a more private table?" I asked, sliding her a $50 bill.**

_**Rich too.**_** "Of course. Follow me." She said, leading us to a nearly empty area of the restaurant. She set down the menus, "your server will be right out." and she walked away.**

"**choose something," I told Bella, "you need food."**

**She opened the menu and wrinkled her nose. "ugh, mushrooms. Ooh, steak! Hmm… surf 'n turf sounds good… but do I want shrimp or crab? Probably shrimp… restaurants don't usually have good crab." She said.**

"**I never really took you for a meat type of person." I said, making small talk.**

"**Really?" she asked amusedly, with that little attitude she had. "I guess you really aren't that perceptive!" she said.**

"**You said you had some questions?" I asked, gritting my teeth.**

"**yes." she said. "why did saying you were oblivious make you snarl at me?" she asked, not sounding scared at all.**

"**I was already in such a bad mood, from those men, that an insult-"**

'**It wasn't an insult, it was a statement" she said, "but continue"**

"**that a statement like that just set me off."**

"**But why would that seem like an insult? Because you read minds?"**

"**How do you know that." I demanded**

"**I can read mind if I want to." I said.**

"**Try it." I said, thinking of the most random thing I could. The way Alice looked at Jasper.**

**She concentrated, "they're really that in love?" She asked.**

**I grimaced, "yeah. You should be glad you don't live in my house, because of them and Emmett and Rosalie. And sometimes our parents. And for other… disturbing reasons."**

"**Let's talk about this in the car." she said. The food arrived and we talked about random school stuff while she ate. I paid for the meal and we went to the car to drive home.**

"**Okay listen," she said, "I already know you're a vampire."**

**I turned to her, "Then you already know this is a bad idea. That you shouldn't be around me."**

"**actually, I already know that you have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with!" she laughed, "and it's really not as bad an idea as you think…"**

"**How is it not a bad an idea, when you're the most appeling human I've ever come across!?" I ranted. He started giggling when I said human, and when I finished, she burst out laughing. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" **

**Bpov**

"Let's pull over and I'll show you!" I said. He looked at me strangely, but pulled over right by a big tree. I got out and waited for him to, also. Once he got out, I walked human speed to him, by head slightly tilted, purposefully exposing my neck. He struggled to keep control, and I laughed, knowing he didn't understand why I was laughing.

"Ok, show me." He said. I crouched, letting myself act like the vampire in me. His eyes widened, but he got in a defensive crouch. I flew at him, faster than he could react. I crashed into him, and fell purposefully, trying to look injured. He snarled, and reached down to pick me up. A soon as he touched me, I turned over quickly, grabbing his arm, and leaping over his shoulder, I grabbed his leg, and suddenly we were on the ground, his right arm and leg in a very uncomfortable position. He growled and tried to get free, but that just hurt him more.(A/N that takedown was on time warp, if anyone recognizes it) He finally lay limp.

"Now will you let e up, and tell me how you can take down a vampire?" He asked.

I let go and sprang up, behind him before he was fully straightened up. He looked disoriented, then turned to face me.

"are you even human?" He asked. I shook my head. "vampire?" He asked. I considered how to answer that, and wiggled my hand in a 'kind of' motion. He narrowed his eyebrows. "Explain." he said.

"You know Charlie?" I asked. He nodded. "He's my dad." I said. 'My mom's human, her name's Renee. And… um… they… um… well, yeah." I said awkwardly. Well, now that you know, you can go ahead and get home. I'm going to meet my sister out hunting." I said, before running off. He ran after me, but he couldn't keep up. I stopped, and he stopped a second or so after me.

"What?!" I asked, "why are you following me?"

"I don't want you to go off on your own. You might get hurt." He said.

_Ha. Right. I might get hurt. _I scoffed and punched him in the shoulder. "You really think I would get hurt? Well, I might, but it'll be fine by morning."(A/N yeah, they heal fast)

He flinched when I punched him, and looked skeptical, but he let me run off. I met up with Chelsea near the house.

"You're late." she said.

"Ran into one of the Cullens." I said, and we went hunting.

We had good 'food' and then went to bed. I ddn;t get to sleep very fast, and I smelled Edward. I smiled and pertended very well that I was sleeping. Then I Rolled over and mumbled, "mm… Edward." and struggled not to laugh. I concentrated, making my face still seem asleep and heard his happinss at my having said his name, so then I said the name of my ex boyfriend. "a-Alex, get eddie off of me." I mumbled, then I launched my self at the vampire on my windowsill, and dragged him in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

**There ya'll go, folks! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! MORE STUFF HAPPENING! This is another special chapter, and it's awesome!(disclaimer)**

**Chapter 6**

**Epov**

I carefully pulled myself up to Bella's windowsill, ready to drop back down if she was awake. But she was asleep, facing the window.

I pulled myself the rest of the way up, crouching in her window, just in time to hear her sigh, "Mmm… Edward." I smiled, she sounded happy about it.

Then she rolled over and said, "A-alex? Get Eddie off me." Then she flew at me, pulling me in her room by the collar of my shirt.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded in a whisper.

"I-I…" I stuttered

"Do even have an explanation? Or am I going to throw you out the window?" she almost yelled. "Chel!" she said surprised.

"I thought you just ran into him!" she said, "didn't think you told him to come!"

**Bpov**

"I was just wondering why he came! Think you can help?" I asked. His eyes widened in fright.

"Help? How would she help?" He asked, his voice held a small trace of fear.

"She's a natural at helping me get information!" I said, and she smiled.

His eyes widened and I knew he was thinking of Jane of the Volturi Guard.

"Yeah, I'll help!" Chel said, walking over and looking him straight in the eyes. He tried to look away, and to move away, but I held him easily, pulling his arms behind his back. "Stop trying to look away." Chelsea said in the voice we associated with her gift. He was looking straight at her. "Answer all my questions truthfully. Why are you in Bella's room?"

"I feel drawn to her."

"why?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm…" I said, smiling evilly. "Well, I guess we'll have to help you answer that one." His eyes widened at my tone. "Tomorrow."

"Go back to your house, and ask…" Chel concentrated, "Carlisle. Ask Carlisle if he'd allow us to come over to talk tomorrow after school." she said, looking straight into his eyes, and using her gift. "Do that before you do anything else, as soon as you get home." she said. I released his arms. "Now go!" We said together. He darted out the window, and ran straight home.

**Epov**

I was out the window in a fraction of a second, and back at my house in less than a minute. All I could think was, _Where's Carlisle, Where's Carlisle._ He had gotten home early that night, and he was in his office. I went to his door and knocked.

"Yes, Edward? Come in." Carlisle said. I walked in, and he looked startled, "what's wrong, Edward, you look-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "There are more vampires in town." I said. He looked stunned for a second, then quickly composed himself.

"When did they arrive?" He asked.

"Last week." I said.

"around the time the two sister came?"

"the two sisters are the vampires. Their names are Bella and Chelsea Swan."

"but those two are human!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"They're half human, half-vampire. Bella tackled me easily." I admitted. "and they want to know if they can come over and talk to us tomorrow after school."

"Of course, that would be great!" Carlisle said, "I guess that answers y earlier question about the prey…"

"yeah… They seem to hunt a lot." I said.

"Well, I guess we can ask then why tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Mmhmm." I agreed.

**Cpov(Chelsea)**

We both concentrated, and listened to his conversation with Carlisle, laughing silently the whole time. The next afternoon was going to be fun!

**Ok, should the next chapter go with the next day, then the visit to the Cullens' house? Or skip straight to the visit, and whatever I have planned afterwards? I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews! R&R!**


	7. AN school

Not chapter 7

Hey peeps, my school year starts in two days, and I'll be very busy from marching band, new classes etc. so I'll probably not be able to post much. I have the next chapter written but I'm waiting for one last review on chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who replied! Especially jonasluver4evr, thanks for the idea! As always, R&R! (disclaimer) I don't even own Chelsea, she's my best friend.**

**Chapter 7**

**Epov**

The next day at lunch, they came in with their seemingly endless entourage of most of the junior guys, and the girls.

"Bella." I whispered, just loud enough for the twins two hear. They both looked over at me. I smiled and beckoned them over. They both held up a finger, and got cheese from the salad bar, then came over.

**Bpov**

"So why'd you have us sit here?" Chelsea asked. I took a bite of cheese and looked up at Edward.

"Well, Carlisle said it would be wonderful for you to come over after school today. He is very confused about you. He'll probably want demonstrations… And because of that Emmett here will probably want to fight." Emmett looked over and we looked mischievously back. He grinned challengingly.

"You up for a fight?" Chel and I asked tauntingly, in perfect unison as always.

"Heck yeah!" Emmett laughed.

"you think you can beat us?" We asked mischievously.

"Heck yeah!" Emmett repeated.

We burst out laughing. So did Edward.

"what are you laughing about?" Emmett asked him.

"nothing!" Edward laughed. Alice started laughing, and Edward laughed harder.

"What?!" Emmett demanded.

"Just let it go." Jasper said, chuckling quietly.

I started eating my salad so I would stop laughing. Chel looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey!" I said through a mouthful of salad, then swallowed it.

"Just because you don't like food that does not mean I'm insane." I said, "that made absolutely no sense but you get my point."

"no I don't" chel said.

"Shut up."

**Sorry it took me so long! DON'T KILL ME! If you did you wouldn't get any more chapters! I've been so busy with marching band, that I have almost no time for anything else!**

**PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Not too much fluff, but a bit. ExB is starting soon. R&R!^.^**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Between then and the gig, most of our time out of school was finishing our newest song, and spending time at the Cullens' place. We didn't get hurt most of the time, but it did happen. The first time, Chel and I were fighting Emmett and Jasper.

Then Chel abandoned me.

Emmett grabbed me by the shoulder to throw me, even though I almost always righted myself before I landed. Sometimes I crashed into a tree, and it fell over as I ran out, laugh-growling at him or Jasper. But this time, Jasper had moved to attack me and I smashed into him, my arm flying out to stop myself. My shoulder hit first though, and there was a weird crunching sound. And a lot of pain. I hit the ground and stood up, glaring at my shattered shoulder. Edward rushed over, his eyes wide and frantic.

"Ow." I said, walking over towards a rock to sit. Edward still looked worried. "What?!" I said.

"are you okay?" He asked frantically. Chelsea and I burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?!" Edward practically screamed.

"You just so… imperceptive!" I laughed.

"I asked if you were okay? How does that make me imperceptive?" He asked.

"Do I look like I'm in bad condition?" I asked, raising both arms.

"No, but will you let Carlisle take a look at your shoulder?" Edward argued.

I sighed, "Fine… if I have to"

"It would be a good idea." Edward said.

"Oh, whatever." I said, standing up and walking with him to the house. I instinctually leaned on him as we walked, and he stiffened. I snapped back upright. "Oh, sorry." I said, eyes wide.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes closed as he tried to regain his control.

I sighed, waiting impatiently.

He finally opened his eyes, and grimaced.

I burst out laughing, and he stared as if I was crazy.

"You know that's hilarious to watch, right?" I said. He stared even more. Awkward. Turtle.

"How is that funny?" He asked after awhile.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Just knowing that you still have to struggle because you haven't really gotten used to it- in fact you've tried not to get used to it-, but we just roll with it, mostly because we perform a lot in a room full of humans, jam-packed, pretty much right up to the stage." I said, struggling not to laugh. _Might also have something to do with past boyfriends… _and I was lost in memories.

**Bella's POV**

I laughed as I saw the tell-tale signs of Chel's daydreaming. I figured it probably had to do with past boyfriends, and I was soon lost as well.

**Edward's POV**

I saw- and heard, from Chelsea- the girls daydreaming, and I almost felt angered, but more concerned about Bella's shoulder. I tapped the other shoulder, and she jumped at least a foot in the air. Literally.

She ended up pulling back from that jump, landing on her feet with her eyes flitting from around the scenery, to me, to Emmett, to jasper, and finally to Chelsea, who was still daydreaming.

She slowly calmed down, and I slowly loosened. I had frozen so as not to startle her.

She had been holding her breath, and when she started breathing normally, I lightly grasped her hand instinctively. She didn't jump but she was startled.

So was I.

I tried to shake off the startledness, cause her hand seemed to fit into mine.

She smiled, looking pretty happy.

"Ready to get your shoulder looked at?" I said, and sweet Bella disappeared, to be replaced with her normal attitude.

"Yeah, should be pretty interesting." She said.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's short… I'm busy for awhile and I finally got to a point where I could stop.**

**Voice: I hope you know, I hate doing this.**

**Me: Yes, I know that very well now do your job.**

**Voice: *sigh* fine. We own nothing but a pair of jazz shoes and the most amazing Halloween costume ever.**

**Me: Well, I can see you're not dead…**

**Voice: *falls over***

**Me: I hate jinxing myself.**


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

**One of the many bad things about school is the fact that it doesn't leave me time to write. But, here's the next (short)chappie anyway. Continuation of the last. I need to get this past, so I cam get to the good parts.**

**Ch8 part 2**

**Bpov**

As we walked in the house, and down to a room with a x-ray machine, I wondered why in the heck a house of vampires had an x-ray machine… It doesn't seem like they would need one.

But, whatever floats your boat, I guess…

Anyway, we walked down to the room with the x-ray machine, and got a quick x-ray of my shoulder, then went into an adjacent room with what I can only assume is an examination/surgery table(again, why?) As we waited for Carlisle to come back in with the x-rays, Edward spoke up.

"Do… you mind if I take a look at your shoulder?" He said.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't kill it." I said, sitting up on the table.

He walked over and started gently poking and prodding at my shattered shoulder, and I hissed as two bits of bone grated over a nerve.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I don't believe you." Edward said, as another prod extracted another hiss, same nerve.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, looking very evil. Chel backed up a step, and so did Edward.

Carlisle came in then, and put up the x-rays, Edward hissed at the sight of my well-healed, but clearly visible many breaks, fractures, and shatters.

Chel and I burst out laughing.

"what is so funny?!" Edward exclaimed.

"she always breaks that shoulder!!!" chel said.

"I've never broken the other one!" I said, still laughing.

Edward looked bewildered.

"And it will be perfectly fine in a couple days!" I said, finally calming down.

Edward sighed, frustrated, "If you say so…"

"I do say so." Chel and I said in perfect unison, bursting out laughing again.

Edward shook his head again, and we took that as permission to leave. Oh, gosh. I can't wait until the gig!

**What do you guys think? I want 10 reviews ON THIS CHAPTER before I will post the next chapter.**

**Voice: isn't that a bit greedy?**

**Me: no, I just want to hear what people think!**

**Voice: whatever.**

**Me: You should do your job…**

**Voice: what if I don't want to.**

**Me: you know the consequences.**

**Voice: fine. We own nothing but an amazing dress, two 'tickets' for a dance, and gorgeous grey flats.**


	11. AN GOOD NEWSkind of

**Hey peeps, I know you hate these things, and so do I. But at least I'm not telling you I'm dead! NO! But I've decided that I want to rewrite this story, so wait for the other one, Quick to Combat RW. It should be up within the next few minutes.**


End file.
